A Thanksgiving Disaster For Disney
by LonerGirl1012
Summary: Donlad has invited everyone for a Thanksgiving feast at his house, and even his old amigos, Panchito and Jose have showed up. As great as it is too see some old friends come by to celebrate, it's probably not a great idea to allow a certain mexican rooster to join in. Especially if turkey is involed. Note to self, never serve turkey when your rooster friend is over for the feast.


A Thanksgiving Disaster _  
Disclaimer ~ HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! For this day, I'm going to make a funny one shot of our favorite disney characters celebrating Thanksgiving with our amigos, Panchito and Jose. I know, I know, it's like a day early before it's actually Thanksgiving, but I might as well do it now so I won't forget tomorrow. Enjoy!

Third P.O.V.

"What the heck is the big idea!" Donald shouts as he taps his webbed foot against the wooden floor as he looked at the sight before him in the dining room.

The room looked torn apart as the curtains were pulled off from the rack and covered the floor, along with a few bits of the chairs that were now scattered about from their places. Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy and his son Max, along with Jose were standing close to the cream colored walls that were splattered with what looked to be mashed potatoes. They were staring at one of my best friends, Panchito, who was kneeled out on the table, on top of the turkey thst I had made for Thanksgiving, both were covered in what was lefts of the food I had prepared for thanksgiving.

I don't know how it came to be like this. Everything seemed fine at the beginning of the feast. All of my family and friends had all came to my white, suburban house for Thanksgiving dinner, and I was surprised to see that Panchito and Jose had decided to join us. They wanted to come to see how I spend Thanksgiving Day in America with the others, so I reluctantly decided to let them stay. While I knew Jose can control himself, it was Panchito I was worried about.

And boy I should of trusted my guts when I had the chance.

I excused myself back to the kitchen to get some more napkins, and while I was gathering some napkins off the counter, I heard a loud cry. It was so loud it was like a trumpet was right next to my I rushed back to the dining room to see what the comotion was about, I saw Panchito straddling the turkey, pressing his hands down on the cooked thing while shouting, "Don't worry amigo, I'll free you from your prison."

Thus, it led to the situation before me.

I shot a look at Jose, considering he knew Panchito more than I did, and he let out a sigh and tried to explain what had happened while I was in the kitchen.

"After you left into the kitchen," Jose bagan as he smoothed out his yellow suit jacket while shaking his head with , "Panchito was going all locou about how his cousin was now a cooked and stuffed meal."

I suddenly felt like slapping my forehead. Of course. How could I be so stupid?

Panchito had said a while back that while he was a rooster, his cousin was a turkey along with his uncle. He said that his cousin was coming to join us for Thanksgiving dinner, but he hasn't showed up yet. When Panchito saw the cooked turkey, he must have thought ... oh brother.

"Though after you came back out, his cousin called and said he couldn't make it the poor fellow had a cold."

When I turned my gaze back towards Panchito, he wore an embarrassed look on his face while rubbing the back of his neck when he heard Jose say this. I give out a sigh and shake my head.

"I'll go get the mop," I say before stomping back into the kitchen.

I'm just glad Uncle Scrooge and the boys weren't here, because Uncle Scrooge would make a cooked and stuffed duck out of me for dinner instead.  
_

Disclaimer ~ Ok. Well, that could have been better, but I'm just going to go with. Let this quick story be a lesson to you, if you have a friend who happens to be either a rooster ofr turkey, and you invite them over for Thanksgiving dinner, you probably won't want to have turkey served or bring them along. It saves you a lot of headaches. Gotta go, later. 


End file.
